wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
BlyDonian Civilization
The BlyDonian Civilization, commonly shortened to BlyDonia, is a multi-planet, unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy, super power civilization in the inner section of the ninth arm Appearence galaxy. It is characterized by a medium-sized population of / 1000000000 round 0 }} billion, although quite advanced technology compared to other civilizations. The state and major langauge is Galactic Basic Standard. BlyDonia is largely in open, neutral space due to its annexation of other civilizations. To its south-east is the Kandan Republic, to its south is the Lonur Civilization, and to its west is Suzu. All other directions are largely open space, with the galactic core on its far east. BlyDonia owns thirteen planets. All of them are is situated on the ninth arm of the Appearence galaxy, close to the core: BlyDonia Prime, its capital, is just 16,000 lightyears away. The planets Luega II, Julaska IV, Bardsley, Crocus, Cuandi, and BlyDonia Minor are all inhabited colonies, most of which are densely populated. Iona Minor, La-siao Major, Shur and Sucan X are mining colonies, or planets not used for mass population. The civilization's main exports are precious stones, ores, and gems mined from the planets in its control. Three of the thirteen planets are devoted to mining. This exportation makes up about 43% of GDP. BlyDonia was founded as part of the 2008-2012 influx of civilization, in late 2009. It settled a single-planet state, with a monocratic, undemocratic provisional government. Throughout the start of 2010, it built up its influence in the core through heavy use of anti-imperialistic militarism, though its population was small. During the second Appearance-Ichiri war, around two thirds of its current population immigrated from the core due to the intense combat there, primarily in the north. BlyDonia, however, remained hidden behind nebulae. It helped the civilization during the Manaki mid-rim front, which saw the turnaround of the war, and was part of the final battles. BlyDonia continued with its anti-imperialism campaign, although on a small scale, with wars such as the Alsoras War and Jankan War of 2010. Due to Bly's apparent appeasement to imperialism, Jax Nano triggered the BlyDonian Civil War, in which he assumed president, and fought off the BlyDonian Exile Government. The war was lost, however, less than a month after it started in April 2011. Since then, BlyDonia has been stagnating diplomatically, although politically reforming in to a more democratic state. Bly resigned as President in early 2013 during a massive change in the government of BlyDonia, which saw it turn into a parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The office of the Presidency was completely abolished and the House of Ministers was drastically altered and given total power over the government. The expansion of the house saw nearly a thousand more ministers elected with many districts on all of BlyDonia's planets sending representatives to the House in democratic elections. The Prime Minister is elected based on his ability to form a government. The Prime Minister is seen as the leader of BlyDonia. In order to pay homage to their founder, Bly became the first monarch of BlyDonia, establishing himself as King Bly I. He has since married and is currently in the process of creating a Royal Family with future heirs to the throne. The Monarchy is seen as largely symbolic, although it still has a small hand in the running of the government. The civilization has been part of the Capita Council, unofficially, since its creation in April 2010. It was part of the Appearence Democratic League, now reformed in to the Economic League, during the civil war, and has explicitly no involvment with the Appearence Imperial League nor the Order of Nations for Peace. Due to its anti-imperialism, its super power rival has often been seen as the Trade Emergency Coalition. It has engaged in naval warfare with them during the Yinto Crisis, however recently has been looking for a more friendly relationship with them - such as offering an alliance in November 2011. It was often considered to be the closest ally of the Gammetan Civilization, a fellow super power, due to their involvment in the cold KBY-TEC war in early 2010. Since then, they have often acted as the liberal watchdogs of the core of the Appearence, though until May 2011 with the Yulairian Civilization. The civilization has since shifted its views on the Trade Emergency Coalition, turning to support the Appearence Imperial League and not support the various republics that it had supported previously, despite it being a liberal power itself. Controlled Planets BlyDonia currently controls the following thirteen planets, as territory or free-colonies: *BlyDonia Prime *Luega II *Iona Minor *Sucan X *Ioxia IX *Julaska IV *Shur *La-siao Major *Crocus *Cuandi *Bardsley *Seltsam *BlyDonia Minor Government Since the governmental restructure and the creation of a new BlyDonian Constitution, BlyDonia is ruled legislatively by the House of Ministers, with the Prime Minister serving as the leader of the civilization and therefore the chief executive of the government. House of Ministers The House of Ministers is a large parliament consisting of one thousand and forty-three ministers that are elected by the citizens in the constituencies on the various planets. The amount of ministers that are sent to the House of Ministers varies on the population of the planet. For example, Luega II, which is the second most populous planet in the BlyDonian Civilization, has a larger number of ministers than Sucan X, which is a mining colony with a very small population. Prime Minister's Role The Prime Minister is the overall leader of the BlyDonian Civilization, and as a result he conducts most of the diplomacy and military actions taken by BlyDonia. He is elected by the House of Ministers, and is therefore usually a member of a political party that has the most ministers after the election. Political Parties There are five main political parties in the BlyDonian House of Ministers: Conservative Independence Party -Believes in some military spending, low taxes, and a few universal programs, such as Social Security. BlyDonian Glory Party -Believes strongly that BlyDonia should invest heavily into the military, and take over the Appearance Galaxy for itself. It opposes the Capita Council, and its inability to perform. Military & Conservative Party -Believes BlyDonia should invest in the military, and become isolationists. Believes in no universal programs. Liberal Party -Believes the Military shouldn't be expanded on, and should be reduced in a time of peace. They also believe in taxes on the wealthy, and universal health care. Socialist Party -Believes there should only be a small military, and that the Free Market should be closed, and regulated by the government. They believe the rich should be taxes heavily, and Universal Programs for all. The Monarchy The Monarchy is seen as a largely symbolic role that was created to pay homage and thank the founder and former leader of BlyDonia. The monarchy has been established as a permanent institution in BlyDonia, meaning that when the current monarch, King Bly I passes away, his heir will take over and either become King Bly II or some other name that he chooses. The monarch conducts some diplomacy, seen usually as a high value diplomat sent in conjunction with other diplomats. Judicial Branch BlyDonian Supreme Court The Courts were created in the June overhaul of the Government, when Bly was tired of seeing every dispute personally to decide the matter. The Supreme Court had five justices, and weighed in on the heavy decisions, including the removal of Ministers, and other important trials. Lesser Courts Every City had a Lesser Court, in which the people who commited high crimes went. There were also courts where people fought traffic violations, as well as other small crimes. Other courts dealt with small claims, divorce, and other things such as that. Purpose of the Courts The Courts were created so that there would be a fair trial. There weren't any juries, and the judge made his decision based on the evidence presented before him. Everyone arrested had the right to a lawyer who would defend and serve them. Armed Forces BlyDonia has three branches of Armed Forces. The Army, the Space Navy, and the Air Force. *The Army is commanded by Grand General Fava. He is also incharge of all three branches. *The Space Navy is commanded by Grand Admiral Opani. *The AirForce is commanded by Wing Marshall Tukan The Executive Branch has full control over the military at all times, however if the executive branch is not available, the House of Ministers can appoint a "general" from among them. This has never occurred, and likely won't, because of other certain safety nets and fall-backs. Diplomacy Sphere of Influence Due to BlyDonia's strong nature, it naturally has a few civilizations that follow its moves. Primarily the Bion Federation and the Andur Empire are the main members that follow what BlyDonia does. More loosely is the Hzian Empire and the Appaloutio Republic. The Lunor Republic used to be in the sphere, however following the BlyDonian Civil War, and the subsequent abandonment from the ADL, the Lunoric Government is less likely to follow them. Recently, BlyDonia has shifted towards supporting the Appearence Imperial League, although it has not expressed outright support. Culture Education As a part of the overhaul of Government, Bly also instituted public schools and public universities. While there were private schools and universities, the public ones were designed for the poor/middle class citizens. The wealthy and influential went to the private institutions. Every BlyDonian Citizen was required to report to either Public or Private schools at the age of six. They were to continue their education until age sixteen, where they'd have the option to go to either a university, or join the Advanced Basic Training for the Armed Forces. Cuisine Most BlyDonian's on BlyDonia Prime have a diet of fish and other seafood delicacies due to their close proximity to the ocean. As a result, pollution laws are strictly enforced, and most are treated as high crimes, justified as endangering the population. Also in the diet are various fruits and vegetables, obtained from various planets. Elsewhere, meats and other foods are commonly eaten because they're readily available to the population. On the less hospitable planets, citizens eat imported meals. Religion BlyDonia doesn't mandate an official religion. Since they're a highly diverse society, they maintain a policy of Free Religion. They would intervene, however, if a particular religion was being harrassed or discriminated against. Trade (See Imports and Exports) BlyDonia relies heavily on imports, but is self-sustainable for a period of time without them. Due to small amount of land, BlyDonia relies on hydroponics, or growing their crops in water. As such a district of Prime City is dedicated to the growth of fruits and vegetables. They export huge amounts of fish, products, weapons, and droids. Economy There are many businesses on BlyDonia, and thus, the economy usually florishes. The Stock Market dips into a recession only after a war, or after a natural disaster. The Stock Exchange is based in the Business District of Prime City. Imports *Crops *Specific Supplies *Iron *Gold Exports *Aluminum *Dutridium *Droids *Fish *Specific Objects *Goods obtained from mining Category:Civilizations Category:List of T articles Category:BlyDonia Category:Class B articles